


Следы на песке

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с конца — ведь время всегда питало особое пристрастие к грандиозным финалам, неожиданным концовкам и эффектным перерождениям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Следы на песке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [  Footsteps In The Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175767) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * A translation of [That Which Isn't Broken, Do Not Fix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175768) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Все началось с конца – ведь время всегда питало особое пристрастие к грандиозным финалам, неожиданным концовкам и эффектным перерождениям.

Ведь время – это не налоговый кодекс, оно гибкое и великодушное. Его можно записать и переписать во множестве цветов и оттенков. На какой-то миг Донна ощутила, что знает это, что она понимает; она вдохнула эту мысль и задержала дыхание. 

В другой жизни.

Сейчас она стояла на парковке возле супермаркета, стараясь как можно меньше промокнуть. Надо было надеть другое пальто. Надо было купить зонтик. Хотя чем бы она держала его, интересно? Руки были заняты.

Волосы превратились в какие-то водосточные трубы – вода текла по ним прямо за шиворот, – а еще, кажется, одна из ее сумок продырявилась. Вечно ей везло как утопленнице! Донна волокла покупки к машине – всю эту батарею консервных банок, лотков с яйцами и фруктов, которые раздражали ее, из-за которых она сейчас вымокла буквально до костей.

До самых костей.

Донна дотащила покупки до машины без потерь. Они рассыпались по полу у пассажирских кресел, и она оставила их валяться. Донна была уверена: с ее-то везением она найдет половину из них только через неделю, когда в машине начнет вонять. 

Потом Донна просто сидела в машине и обтекала, хмуро уставившись в зеркало заднего вида. Она не могла понять, что же заставило ее выбраться за покупками в такую погоду. В такой ливень на улицу выходят, только пытаясь сбежать от неминуемого наводнения.

Ей казалось, все это случилось из-за того, что Землю выдернули с орбиты.

Апокалипсис был повсюду.

Оказывается, планетам нравилось оставаться на своих привычных местах. Как это ни странно.

Донна и сама чувствовала что-то подобное. Что она не на своем месте. Как будто ее отцепили и уронили обратно в прежнюю жизнь. Все крепления сорваны, и ее уносит ветром… Должно быть, это из-за погоды.

Ключи послушно легли в ладонь, и Донна завела машину.

Последняя остановка, последний долгий путь сквозь хаос, который когда-то раньше был главной улицей, и можно вернуться домой. Она и так уже промокла насквозь.

Донна припарковалась прямо на улице. Вокруг не было никого, ни единой живой души. Она одна выбралась из дому, потому что не было сил оставаться там ни на секунду.

Эти вечера, тянущиеся один за другим.

Медленное движение бесконечного времени.

***

Но время никого не отпускает легко, и на этот раз его орудием стал капитан Джек Харкнесс.

Донна не помнила, как его зовут, не помнила ни его лица, ни одежды, и запаха не могла вспомнить – он прижал ее к себе так крепко, будто хотел раздавить насмерть.

Просто симпатичный парень в шинели, который казался немного знакомым. На улице под проливным дождем. И Донне потребовалась всего минута, чтобы понять: это объятие, а не попытка изнасилования.

– Я тебя знаю? – пробормотала она прямо в грубое и влажное сукно шинели, надеясь, что у нее получилось сказать это возмущенно и сердито, а не испуганно и удивленно. 

– Донна! – просто ответил он, как будто этого было достаточно, как будто это было все, что нужно. Только и оставалось пялиться на него, качая головой, не зная, разозлиться на него или не стоит. Потому что Донна забывала людей. Она знала, что многих забыла. И, возможно, это был не какой-нибудь псих, а тот, кого она знала раньше, но не могла теперь вспомнить.

– О черт, я не знала, что ты здесь, надо было сказать, заскочил бы на минутку. 

Его бровь взметнулась вверх – изумленно, двусмысленно и слегка по-детски.

– А Доктор здесь? Не говори, что ты снова собираешься спасать мир, прошел всего месяц.

– Слышишь… – начала Донна, подняла голову и перевела дыхание, пытаясь собрать в кучу все, что хотела сказать. Но тут он снова заговорил. Лавина слов и жестов, которые накатывались друг на друга, как раскаты грома, слова, которые цепляются друг за друга и сплетаются во что-то невообразимое.

Он улыбался Донне, улыбался так, как будто мир сейчас рухнет.

Как будто мир рухнет.

Будто мир…

…

И во второй раз за этот месяц кто-то поймал ее, когда она упала.

***

После Донну захлестнул несогласованный поток образов. Крики, и свет, и чужая кожа под пальцами – все смешалось с подступающей угрозой истерики, гнева, кошмарного ужаса.

И холод, долгие часы холода, и сквозь лед она видела медленно вращающиеся фракталы.

В один из таких моментов с белым светом и кожей под пальцами Донна протянула руку и схватилась за что-то. Она приподнялась, чужие пальцы удивленно сжались и подхватили ее. 

– Донна.

Этот голос был ей знаком, мягкий, красивый, и Донна сжала руку крепче, чем надо бы, пытаясь вырваться изо льда, который лез в горло и не давал дышать.

– Дыши, – мягко сказала ей Марта. Она была такой сильной, гораздо сильнее, чем казалась, она придерживала Донну на согнутых руках, и та подумала: это наверняка одна из штучек Доктора. Они всегда сильнее, чем кажутся.

Она чувствовала, как мокрые волосы липнут к спине и холодными струйками стекают по плечам.

– Я… – Донна остановилась, и фраза провалилась в никуда: она забыла, что хотела сказать.

– Просто подыши еще минуту. – Голос Марты тихо, мягко мурлыкнул. – Мы все исправим. Мы делаем все, что можем.

Исправят что? Донна не могла вспомнить. Нет, неправда: она тоже вспомнила все. Кроме того, кем была… нет, Донна знала, кем была… только кем не была, или кем не должна была быть. На мгновение она стала двумя людьми, потом пятью, потом десятью. Десятью людьми с одним и тем же лицом, а потом одним человеком с сотней лиц, и все они кричали.

А потом снова была только Марта.

– Все будет хорошо, – сказала она, держа Донну за руку так крепко, что тепло ее пальцев проникало даже сквозь холод.

Но она знала лицо Марты куда лучше, чем стоило бы. Донна знала, что та выглядит и наполовину не так уверенно, как пытается. Потому что между ее бровями залегла обеспокоенная морщинка, устало и недовольно кривились губы, и это говорило о том, что Марта пытается, пытается и все равно упускает какую-то важную мелочь.

И Донна знала, знала…

– Все в мелочах, Марта Джонс, – предостерегла она.

Рука сжалась на ее предплечье, и последним, что Донна увидела, было изумленное лицо Марты, исчезающее за потоком льда.

***

В следующий раз Донну разбудила не Марта, а Джек – большой и теплый; и он не просто поддерживал ее, а приподнял и одним рывком освободил из ледяного плена, из бесконечного стазиса. Будто она и вправду могла вернуться к жизни.

Тело объявило забастовку, но Донна шла, шла цепляясь, руки отказывались разжиматься. Она запустила пальцы в шинель Джека – чтобы он мог освободить руки. Нет, лучше бы он подержал ее еще минуту – весь тепло, и жизнь, и кожа, пока ее ноги пытались справиться с дилеммой, как стоять, как быть частью мира. Как, в конце концов, не уронить ее на пол.

Донну все еще трясло и шатало, и на ней был больничный халат – из всех вещей, когда-либо изобретенных, эта хуже всего выглядела на ней, – и ее только что вытащили из… Из самого настоящего анабиоза. Морозильная камера, чертова морозильная камера!

Донна собралась с силами, оттолкнула Джека на полшага назад и тут же об этом пожалела. Комната закружилась вокруг нее так, что она едва могла ориентироваться.

– Там было холодно, – сказала ему Донна, отчасти яростно, отчасти почти потеряв дар речи из-за такой неприкрытой наглости – ее заперли в морозилке.

В морозилке!

– Вы меня в морозилке закрыли! В морозилке!

– Строго говоря, это…

– Не строжай меня! Я узнаю анабиоз с первого взгляда! Что для одного – экспериментальный анабиоз, другому – морозилка! – Донна вздрогнула и прислонилась к краю камеры – слишком кружилась голова, чтобы стоять самостоятельно, но гордость и злость не позволяли взять Джека за руку.

На самом деле больше всего Донне хотелось подойти ближе и влепить Джеку пощечину, но руки не слушались, и голова болела так, будто ее по земле волокли.

Голова была просто… переполнена.

– О, – сказала негромко Донна.

Она была жива и была собой. Но… даже больше, чем просто собой.

Джек неподвижно стоял рядом с камерой и ждал.

– Я все еще… это внутри меня, я все еще слышу это. – Она сглотнула. – Так что я до сих пор… должна умереть?

Джек вытащил руки из карманов и подтащил к себе кресло на колесиках. Очень осторожно он положил руки Донне на плечи и опустил ее вниз, в изгиб металического стула. Она приняла помощь с благодарностью, хотя и не могла сдержать недовольную гримасу. Металл был, кажется, холодным, но Донна не чувствовала холода.

– Мы так не думаем.

– Вы так не… что?

Таблетки, разбросанные по холодному серебру подноса. Буйство красок, и форм, и размеров… Некоторые были Донне знакомы – за то, что наверняка не подходили для человеческого организма.

– Мы экспериментировали. Марта экспериментировала.

– На моем мозгу? И я радоваться этому должна, однозначно!

– Или так, или оставить тебя в морозилке. – Джек наклонился вперед, опершись о стол. – И я решил этого не допустить.

Донна негромко хмыкнула и откинулась назад, скрестив руки на груди.

– Расскажи о таблетках.

– Ну, этот набор должен, по идее, замедлить или подавить мозговую активность, контролировать телепатию, рост мозга, а еще тут есть успокоительные и антипсихотики…

– Антипсихотики?! – Донна надеялась, что ее выражение лица говорит само за себя и полностью отражает ее впечатление об этом.

Джек поднял бровь.

– Какое-то время ты немного… волновалась.

Что в переводе с Докторского явно означало: «Полностью и целиком съехала с катушек».

– Какие вы мне давали?

Повисла пауза.

– Все, – осторожно ответил Джек.

Мозг Донны быстро пролистал химические вещества, их реакции, возможные цепные реакции и сочетания в различных дозах. Потом в ее голове кто-то тихо присвистнул, и Донна поняла: это не она. 

– Замечательно, – бойко отозвалась она. – Странно, что я не сияю радиацией.

– Не сияешь, – быстро и легко улыбнулся Джек. – Мы проверили. Хотя ты и стабилизировалась. Твои мозговые волны больше не пытаются заиграть увертюру, которую ты бы не смогла исполнить. Ты больше не умираешь.

Он снова улыбнулся и сунул руки в карманы.

Донна вздохнула, потом еще раз. Она едва сдержала то, что почти наверняка было криком. Потом она поморщилась и отрывисто кивнула.

– Ну, это уже лучше, не так ли? Обратно в старую жизнь – или смерть, или морозилка. Маленький нахальный ублюдок… Ну я _точно_ дам ему знать, что думаю, когда мы увидимся.

Донна проглотила смешок – на самом деле, раньше она уже делала это.

– Он и его упертость, что он все делает как лучше, – сказала она очень тихо. На долгую секунду ей захотелось с головой погрузиться в острую боль предательства. Хотелось разозлиться и дойти до высшей точки. Хотелось наорать на кого-нибудь и ударить, кого угодно!

Но все было совсем не так просто. Больше нет.

Она стиснула холодные пальцы, пока их не начало покалывать.

– Насколько можно судить, ты почти все сохранила из того, что впитала. Хотя некоторое, кажется… – Джек махнул рукой, – некоторым тебя стошнило. Но голова, кажется, справляется. Все вроде бы стабильно.

Донна посмотрела на него.

– Это такой медицинский термин, да? Стошнило?

– Марта объяснит это лучше.

– Надеюсь.

Донна сделала долгий вдох. Ее мозг замер, как спящий дракон, как завод с погашенными огнями. Пока она не могла ни на чем сосредоточиться, то поняла одну вещь. Джек отличался от всего, что было в этой комнате. Он был четче, плотнее, он был…

Неподвижным объектом.

Донна вроде бы знала, откуда пришли эти слова, но они, похоже, попадали в точку.

– Ты думаешь… – она пыталась подобрать слово, которое лучше всего бы описало то чувство, которое возникало при взгляде на Джека. – Я чувствую, что с тобой что-то не так.

Улыбка Джека изогнулась и соскользнула с его лица. Сменилась чем-то более настоящим, чем-то недовольным, задумчивым и растерянным. На секунду Донна узнала его – или думала, что узнаёт.

А потом это исчезло.

– Да, насколько я знаю.

***

Донна задавалась вопросом, где Торчвуд мог бы держать запасного таймлорда – наполовину таймлорда, побочный эффект экстремальной генетики. В любом случае было ясно, что ее не отправят домой после чашки кофе с печеньем.

Они не стали запирать ее в клетку; на самом деле комната, которую Джек предоставил ей, была вполне удобной, хоть и располагалась где-то в подвале. Донну оставили там, и она стала рассматривать ботинки, гладкую коричневую кожу, покрытую сетью царапин – интересно, где она их купила? В каком-то каталоге, кажется, хоть Донна и не могла точно вспомнить.

Может, ее все-таки не стошнило всем таймлордовским? Может, наоборот, выплеснулось только то, что плавало поверху – самое ненужное, неважное? Годы бессмысленных сериалов, все дурацкие детские стрижки, советы стоматолога, попсовые песенки?

Все, о чем и жалеть-то не стоит.

Но Донна их помнила. Она все их помнила.

Голова заявила, что она думает, как человек. Донна посоветовала ей не совать длинный таймлордовский нос в чужие дела. Она разберется с раздвоением личности по-своему, спасибо, до свидания!

Но мозг Донны Ноубл не желал мириться с потерей руля.

Ровно в два семнадцать камеры странным образом отключились.

Донна брела совершенно бесцельно, и бесцельность вела ее подальше от датчиков движения и инфракрасных камер, подальше от клеток. Она брела по огромному туннелю, битком набитому искореженными деталями от тысяч разбитых кораблей.

Груды металлических отбросов говорили ей сейчас так много. «Меня можно починить. А у меня не хватает крыла. Я еще ого-го! Я сгорел при посадке. Меня можно откалибровать и установить в жилом отсеке». Это больше не было для Донны китайской грамотой, это были части, части, из которых складывалось целое.

Она остановилась и рассеянно задумалась: неужели именно так все и выглядит для того, кто достаточно умен и живет вечно – ну, или почти вечно? Вселенная частей, и нужно только знать, как собрать их?

Донна шла дальше. Кажется, у нее появилась любопытная сноровка идти именно туда, куда было нужно. Целенаправленное вынюхивание. Конечно, она и раньше не стеснялась совать нос в чужие дела, но это было куда больше, чем случайность. Все по-другому: Донна будто знала, что важно, а что нет. Таймлорды, по-видимому, влипали в неприятности потому, что их к ним притягивало.

Огромные, здоровенные, сверкающие стрелы во времени, биологические эквиваленты неоновых указателей, говоривших: «Тут есть кое-что интересное, давай посмотрим – и будь готов к крикам и взрывам».

Огромная сияющая стрела колебалась в данный момент где-то над дверью, запертой на три замка, с сигнализацией и датчиками температур.

Понадобилось две минуты и двенадцать секунд, чтобы отпереть ее, из них две минуты ушли на взлом сигнализации.

У Торчвуда и правда была не лучшая охранная система из тех, которые мог предложить двадцать первый век.

Осталась только дверь. Донна открыла ее, толкнув ногой.

В комнате было темно, но что-то в ней работало на малой мощности. Тихий гул и мягкая пульсация. Донна протянула руку и нашла выключатель именно там, где он и должен был находиться.

Она была не единственной, кто выжил. Массивная сломанная башня брони далека стояла посреди комнаты, подключенная к шести аппаратам клубками проводов и труб.

Купол далека был разбит.

И это случилось еще миллионы лет назад.

– Я ждал тебя, – пропел голос, слабый, но довольный и живой. – Ты пришла наугад, пришла в темноте и принесла аромат плоти, и света, и таймлорда.

Далек Каан – так его звали, хотя Донна не могла вспомнить, где она слышала о нем и почему запомнила. 

Щупальца слабо шевелились, некоторые из них, красные и ободранные, вяло подергивались под искрящими голыми проводами.

– Ты должен был погибнуть вместе с остальными, – тихо сказала Донна.

– Я странный и удивительный. – Напряженность в голосе означала боль. – Я нарушаю все законы далеков и времени.

Он тихо рассмеялся, но смех превратился в тонкий высокий писк.

– Я уникален, – добавил он немного тише.

– Дерьмо ты на палочке, – сказала Донна, не остановившись перед тем, чтобы подойти ближе, чтобы снять соединения – так, чтобы можно было рассмотреть далека снизу. Человеческая ее часть хотела сказать «раздавленный осьминог», но другая, куда более сложная и древняя часть хотела сказать «далек», и с этим было связано настолько сложное чувство, что на мгновение Донна потеряла способность думать вообще.

Пока не поняла, что это чувство – чужое.

– Они подключили систему жизнеобеспечения к какой-то низкопробной фигне.

– Жжется, – жалобно признался далек Каан.

Донна раскрыла точки подачи шире и отсоединила оба провода. Искрящий она бросила на пол.

Каан на мгновение замер, пока пробный, медленный изгиб щупальца, казалось, не успокоил его.

– Доктор Донна, все еще идешь по временным нитям, все еще сжимаешь и тянешь за их сложный узор.

– О да, это я, поставьте меня ровно, и я суну руки туда, куда не следует.

Словно в подтверждение своих слов Донна отсоединила два провода системы жизнеобеспечения и нашла место, к котрому они должны были крепиться.

– Какое дешевая, некачественная поделка! Хотя чего еще можно было ожидать от Торчвуда? Чему я удивляюсь…

Ей бы очень пригодился сейчас микрозонд, но она обошлась мизинцем – сунула его в отверстие и извлекла на свет двойной провод, контролировавший центральный поток.

– Учишься быть таймлордом, Доктор Донна?

Она посмотрела на него из-за генератора силового поля, стоявшего у основания его тюрьмы.

– Они сказали, частью из этого меня стошнило, когда я старалась не выгореть дотла и не умереть ужасной смертью.

– Боль и потери могут принести успех, успех и понимание. То, что ты искала, появится в сердце страдания.

Донна крепко сжала губы, хотя это не могло ее не позабавить.

– А ты и правда полностью с катушек съехал, не так ли?

– Я уникален. – Далек Каан говорил счастливым голосом, словно предвкушая возможные перспективы.

– Ну конечно, – заботливо произнесла Донна.

– Ты тоже уникальна.

Два обломка, по ошибке сохранившихся после конца света. Брошенных на произвол судьбы плыть по течению времени и пространства.

Полностью забытых.

– Ага, иногда и катастрофы работают в нашу пользу.

– Вселенная планирует катастрофы вплоть до самых мельчайших деталей. – Далек Каан пошевелился в своей оболочке, стараясь не тревожить раненые щупальца.

– Вселенная гораздо умнее меня, – тихо ответила Донна.

Каана, казалось, позабавило это заявление.

Она выпрямилась, шагнула назад и толкнула дверь рукой.

– В любом случае, зачем они тебя здесь держат?

– Я далек, не важно, как далеко путешествовал мой разум. Я многое повидал, я бывал внутри и снаружи времени, но я навсегда останусь далеком. Это непросто. Так же, как непросто быть тобой.

– Но им, конечно же, проще было бы убить тебя, – сказала она, потому что это было неприятно, но честно.

– Тот, кто прячет зубы за улыбкой. Он хотел бы изрезать меня на кусочки, еще меньше, еще сильнее…

Донна остановилась в дверях, потом обернулась и посмотрела через плечо.

– Правда? Именно это и произошло с тобой?

Далек Каан сдержанно замер в своей броне.

– Нет, – просто ответил он, и мягкая трель его смеха следовала за Донной весь обратный путь.

***

Джек нашел Донну в подвале спустя час – она облокотилась о перила, уставившись в темноту. Он встал рядом с ней, сунув руки в карманы, оперся локтем о металл.

– Вижу, тебе не понравилась комната.

– Мне больше не нравятся тесные комнаты.

– С тем, что творится в твоей голове, все правила меняются.

Донна не хотела вдаваться в это. Она сама утрясала этот вопрос, и только один мог понять, мог разобраться… но он бросил ее.

– У вас там далек внизу, – сказала она вместо этого.

– То, что от него осталось, – признался Джек, и в его голосе было… выражение. Он колебался, как струна.

– Ничего вы от него не добьетесь, знаешь ли. Он не такой, как остальные. Генетически, физически, умственно. Статистическая аномалия даже среди известных статистически одержимых обитателей вселенной.

Джек бросил на нее долгий взгляд.

– Снова ты говоришь, как он.

– И ты восхищен, я вижу, как ты там восхищаешься. Стыдно, я ведь была восхитительной и сама по себе.

– Готов спорить, да, – сказал Джек, и на этот раз он не лгал.

Донна пожала плечами.

– Кроме того, во мне множество его кусочков… и ты сейчас сделаешь вид, будто я никогда так не выражалась.

Джек рассмеялся и оперся о перила рядом с ней.

– Что ты собираешься с этим делать?

Джек не спросил, что она имеет в виду.

– Не знаю.

Он снова лгал.

– Джек, Джек, – четко произнесла она.

Он сжал губы в тонкую ниточку и покачал головой.

– Не делай так. Я не могу врать тебе, когда ты так делаешь.

– Когда я делаю что?

– Когда ты говоришь, как он.

– А, я думаю, мы добрались до настоящей сути проблемы. Я уже говорила, что была восхитительна сама по себе? – улыбнулась ему Донна.

– Ты знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать, знаешь и потому стоишь тут и решаешь, каким образом _он_ бы мне это запретил.

Донна хмыкнула – трудно было не признать, что так и есть.

– Думаю, он бы просто сказал «Джек, нет», это всегда раньше срабатывало.

Джек рассмеялся.

– Думаю, у вас одинаковый мозг, и мне кажется, что это намного больше, чем просто знания. Думаю, ты теперь видишь вещи так же, как он. Думаю, ты пытаешься придумать, с чего начать длинную и страстную речь о правильных поступках.

Да, Доктор очень любил длинные страстные речи о правильных поступках. Донна была уверена, что и наполовину не сумеет так же хорошо, как он. Вместо этого она хмыкнула, думая: «Я смогу это сделать, смогу – а ты не сможешь остановить меня».

Джек рассеянно смотрел в пролет.

– Если хочешь, можешь притвориться, что мы уже закончили со страстной речью, и я абсолютно уверен: ты знаешь, что будет потом.

Донна моргнула и забарабанила пальцами по перилам, ведь она знала, знала, что будет потом.

Джек выпрямился, потянулся, потом выудил из кармана ручку. Он взял Донну за руку и перевернул ее ладонью вверх, а потом, щекоча ладонь, написал на ней номер черными, блестящими чернилами.

Его руки были теплыми.

– Это телефон Марты, если она нужна тебе.

Он потянулся еще раз и исчез из поля зрения Донны. Она уставилась на номер.

Потом кто-то положил руки на плечи, сжал и прислонился к ней.

– Не сомневаюсь ни на миг, что ты была великолепной, Донна Ноубл, и ты до сих пор такая.

Дверь за ним закрылась с негромким щелчком. Донна молча слушала свое дыхание.

***

– Что это за имя такое для далека – Каан? – язвительно спросила Донна. – Видел когда-нибудь Звездный путь?

– Я много разного видел в космосе.

– Ладно, приму это за «нет»… У нас еще есть время, а? Оставили нас в подвале – щеку подставили, можно сказать. Наполовину таймлорд… – Донна замолчала и поморщилась. – На восемьдесят процентов таймлорд, и меня заперли в подвале, как ненормальную жену книжного героя.

Она скользнула за пульт, управлявший силовым полем, которое удерживало Каана на месте, и сняла замок. Тихое, почти неслышное шипение опускавшегося экрана заставило его щупальца отодвинуться от края.

Реакция была еще более острой, когда Донна уперлась ботинком в край его брони и толкнула. 

– Неожиданный разгон! – пропел Каан своим необычным взволнованным голосом, его щупальца вились и сжимались, пока Донна толкала его по пандусу вниз.

– Не привыкай к этому, приятель, твоя задница весит тонну.

– Я сделан из звезд и времени, – заявил Каан. – Тяжелый настолько, насколько это нужно для инерции и защиты.

Донна стряхнула волосы с лица.

– Правда? Как по мне, это похоже на китайскую подделку под броню.

– Я могу выжить в холодном сердце космоса. – Слова текли из него, пока Донна катила его по ребристому полу. Во всей этой ситуации таился презабавный парадокс, и она подозревала, что Доктор посчитал бы это до ужаса уморительным.

Нет, она точно знала, что Доктор счел бы это уморительным.

– Куда мы идем?

– Убегаем, – сказала Донна. – Теперь держи-ка рот на замке, чтобы мы могли сделать это тихо. Торчвуд отправился возиться с разбившимся кораблем имиимов, и, если повезет, формальности задержат их там на весь чертов день.

Коридоры Торчвуда были достаточно узкими, чтобы Донна врезалась далеком Кааном в стену не один раз. Впрочем, он не слишком возмущался. Донна как раз пыталась понять, где заканчивается далек и начинается безумие, но он, казалось, принимал все как есть, и щупальцем не дернув.

Огромный туннель, полный деталей от космических кораблей, оставался на том же месте, и Донна уже выбрала, чего бы она хотела, прикинула в уме вычисления и сделала список того, что нужно найти. И еще кое-чего из того, что валялось вокруг и могло оказаться неожиданно полезным.

Далек Каан откатился и замер где-то у нее за спиной. Он бормотал что-то о птицах и временах года, и, скорее всего, это было очередное запутанное пророчество, которое Донна решила пропустить мимо ушей, потому что у нее были более важные дела. Типа энергии.

Ей достались не настолько годные вещи, как думалось при первом взгляде на них. Двигатель, который ей понравился, был сломан сильнее, чем позволяли возможности починить, и Донне пришлось приложить максимум усилий.

Она сунула руку в груду деталей из-под двигателя и вытащила что-то, похожее на динамик. Таймлордовская ее часть воскликнула: «О-о-ох».

– Разве разумно оставлять кого-то такого неожиданно умного, как я, в подвале, полном частей двигателей и поломанных энергетических генераторов?

– Я неполный, – с надеждой сказал Каан.

Донна, которая склонилась над кучей коллекторов, подняла палец и ткнула им куда-то в направлении Каана.

– Не жди от меня ни головы, ни вантуза. Не хочу, чтобы эта штука постоянно указывала в мою сторону. Кроме того, психам лучевые дезинтеграторы не полагаются! Это мое новое правило.

– Я уникален в своей наготе, – продолжал Каан, и Донна знала, что для лести не имеет значения, из чьего рта течь.

– Может, не стоит называть это наготой?

– Я голый, – упорствовал Каан.

Донна вздохнула.

– Хорошо, ты голый, а я не смотрю.

– Мы все голые.

– Говори за себя. Вот, это именно то, что я пропустила… О!!!

Она вытащила из груды мусора у ног идеально подходящий по форме коллектор, зачерпнула горсть разъемов, а еще большое блестящее колесо, которое наверняка идеально подойдет для системы жизнеобеспечения.

– Надо было взять с собой мои дополнительные детали. – Щупальца Каана погладили провода, сохранявшие в нем жизнь.

– Все это тебе не нужно; как только я запущу двигатели, можно будет подключить тебя.

– Дырки в твоих знаниях. Ты неполная.

– А ты кальмар, – возразила Донна.

Казалось, Каана это повеселило, но он ничего не сказал. Разрешил ей отключить провода и откатить его в наклонную секцию кабины, которую Донна выбрала из огромного множества других таких же.

– Небезопасно! – пропел далек Каан.

– Ты в огромной консервной банке, что может быть безопаснее… – Щупальца мягко постукивали по стенкам брони. – Ладно, я найду где-нибудь магнитный зажим.

Понадобилось двадцать минут, чтобы подключить магниты, и еще час, чтобы закончить систему жизнеобеспечения и резервную систему жизнеобеспечения, потому что Донна скорее умерла бы, чем отправилась в космос без нее.

Она оставила Каана развлекаться с программами, в основном потому, что не успевала делать вообще все.

– Я вычислил максимальную тягу, металлический пируэт огня и смерти!

– Очень мило с твоей стороны, думаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я пододвинула тебя поближе к пульту управления.

Щупальца забурлили.

– Я не могу передвигать вещи мысленно, – отметил далек Каан голосом, слишком полным радостного дурачества.

– Смешно, – язвительно сказала Донна. – Ты же понимаешь, я перепроверю все, что ты делаешь, потому что у тебя не все дома!

Она подошла ближе, чтобы подключить его к модифицированной системе жизнеобеспечения в задней части кабины.

– Осторожно!

Донна сложила руки.

– Хочешь сделать это сам? Но ты не можешь, не так ли? У тебя ведь нет рук.

– Далеки их переросли, мы использовали манипуляторы…

– Люди с пальцами, люди, которые создают вещи. Избави Боже твою расу хоть на пять минут перестать кататься туда-сюда, уничтожая все на пути, и изобрести заново гаечный ключ!

Донна попыталась вытереть с лица пятно, но, кажется, только добавила новых.

Каан задрал щупальца, как ребенок, который хотел бы, чтоб с него сняли свитер. Донна покачала головой и подняла провода. Они подключились идеально, и она была этому рада, потому что не привыкла к чувству уверенности, что все на своих местах, не привыкла делать все правильно; ведь знать и понимать – не то же самое, что делать. Совсем не то же самое.

– Отлично, теперь ты подключен. Я заменила питание и немного покопалась в твоем жидкостном балансе. Встряхни его! И поглядим, будет ли он работать лучше.

Каан повиновался.

– Мое управление значительно улучшилось. Я могу дотянуться до звезд!

– Давай не будем забегать вперед, ага?

Она потянула рычаг, и под протестующий гул металла и магнитных сил обе части корабля притянулись друг к другу.

Жизнеобеспечение, двигатели, экраны и генератор гравитации – все заработало, огоньки на панели суматошно замигали.

Донна улыбалась так широко, что заболело лицо.

– Я хороша? Разве я не хороша?

– Ты компетентна. – Далек Каан махнул в ее сторону щупальцами.

– Ох, солнышко мое, просто помни, у кого из нас есть пальцы.

Каан радостно помахал ей.

– Это, конечно, не ТАРДИС, – осторожно сказала Донна, – но зато будет путешествовать в пространстве, а со временем мы разберемся позже.

Далек Каан окинул ее работу взглядом.

– Тем не менее. – Донна забарабанила пальцами по катушке, которая почти наверняка была снята с корабля сливинов. – У заключенных нет выбора, м?

– Мы убежим сквозь время.

– Мы переломим тенденцию. Таймлорд и далек, ну, почти таймлорд и определенно далек. Для двух таймлордов во вселенной хватит места, как думаешь?

– Больше чем двух, – добавил далек Каан. Эту манеру изъясняться Донна называла таинственным бормотаньем. – Больше чем двух, есть еще Крапивник и Грач.

– Что я говорила тебе о прорицаниях, что я говорила? Или что-то осмысленное, или держи это при себе.

Огни корабля превратились в мерцающий каскад. Затем заработал двигатель, раскатистый шумный рев, яростный и многообещающий. Но Донна и не сомневалась, что он заработает. Любой сможет собрать космический корабль из старых запчастей. Это как в шоу «Свалка», только проще.

С улыбкой она показала на себя пальцем.

– Ты смотришь на того, кто строит корабли, ты в курсе?

– Чудесно! – Далеку Каану удалось изобразить щупальцами аплодисменты, хотя Донна была почти уверена: он не знал, что это такое.

– Торчвуд заметит наш взлет примерно минут через пять, – мимоходом добавила Донна. Ее рот растянулся во что-то, очень напоминавшее самодовольную усмешку. – Какая жалость, что нас здесь уже не будет, правда?


	2. Не чини то, что не сломано

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение приключений Донны, далека Каана и Дженни в пространстве (и иногда во времени).

В основном корабль путешествовал в пространстве. Слишком легко было заплутать во времени, слишком легко запутаться. Тяжкий груз этого знания пульсировал в мозгу Донны, взрывался, как сверхновая.

Было немного страшно: а что, если ее мозг разрушится, по-настоящему разрушится из-за того, что она смотрела на все это, на огромную, запутанную и ужасную паутину времени слишком долго? Прямо как пообещал Доктор?

Но, как оказалось, он знал далеко не все. Кроме того, чем меньше они будут путешествовать во времени, тем меньше шансов столкнуться с ним. О, Донна знала, как работал его ум, и это было лучше для всех. Ее решение, не его, Донна Ноубл знала, как лучше всего разыграть эту карту, не забывая, что значит быть каплей в море чужой вселенной.

И, конечно, именно такая капля и привела ее сюда. В город, парящий в шести милях над поверхностью планеты. Который Донна и пыталась удержать на высоте шести миль – против его нынешнего желания разбиться о землю со скоростью чертового звука.

Мешанина устройств, устаревших еще сто лет назад, состоящая в основном из заплат и кустарно приляпанных деталей.

В этот момент Донна пыталась творить чудеса с помощью человеческих пальцев и наполовину неисправного мозга таймлорда.

Но сейчас ей помогали.

– Мой мозг, кажется, убежден, что это не поддается восстановлению.

– Твой мозг прав, умный мозг, словно соловей, – сообщил далек Каан, катясь мимо с магнитным буром, болтающимся на его броне.

– О, птичка Дженни, иди сюда!

Через мгновение Дженни опустилась на колени рядом с ней. Вся – улыбка и энтузиазм. Готовая спасти мир в любой момент.

– Подержи.

Дженни послушно придерживала магнитную катушку, пока Донна пыталась найти правильное положение.

– Я могла бы быть полезнее, если бы знала, что делаю, – напомнила ей Дженни, и не впервые.

– Я же говорила, что не могу научить тебя тому, что знаю о науке и космосе, потому что в половине случаев не имею ни малейшего понятия, что именно делаю.

– Ну, а во второй половине случаев? Когда действия имеют смысл? Мой ум сумеет с этим совладать. Он, вроде как, генетически запрограммирован для хранения огромного массива данных, не правда ли?

– Спроси Каана, – попыталась отмахнуться Донна: ведь, сумасшедший или нет, он знал практически все. Ей казалось, что в первую очередь из-за этого он и сошел с ума.

– Он безумен, – сказала Дженни, как будто это можно было не заметить.

– Он разбирается в науке, – парировала Донна.

– Безумной науке, – недовольно возразила Дженни. – Которую я в половине случаев не понимаю.

– Поверь, со мной будет практически то же самое… Так, хорошо, можешь отпустить!

Дженни тут же это сделала. Повиновение тонкой нитью вплелось во все ее естество, слишком глубоко, чтобы Донне это нравилось. Но, черт побери, Дженни выглядела счастливой. Она торжествующе улыбалась, как будто они только что храбро победили электронику в бою, и на ее щеке темнело пятно масла.

Эта девушка могла осветить улыбкой всю Англию. К черту! Она могла осветить всю Землю! 

По крайней мере, переодевалась Дженни чаще, чем ее отец. Пусть и выбирала одежду в расчете на то, сколько инопланетян собиралась избить. Видимо, инопланетная угроза сегодня была минимальной, потому что Дженни нацепила рюкзак. Было ужасно любопытно, что она туда положила, но Донна решила, что Дженни как раз проживает трудный для таймлордов подростковый период и стоит дать ей возможность хранить секреты.

Она вытащила панель управления и положила на колени, а Дженни наклонилась через плечо, стараясь не заслонять свет, и смотрела, как Донна ее разбирает.

– Не знаю, о чем эти люди думали, когда кое-как склепали кучу запчастей и ни разу не меняли или обновляли старые устройства. Они что, считали, что ничего не случится? Неудивительно, что они в полной заднице! Тут и наполовину не… – Донна добралась до одного из странных провалов в памяти и со смесью разочарования и досады уставилась на сложную мешанину, в которую она превратила аппарат.

– Свет вынужден бежать, бежать под угрозой тьмы, – услужливо добавил Каан.

– Да, точно, спасибо! – Она обрезала яркие провода питания и поменяла их, а потом переподключила обе половины. Пульт послушно заурчал. – Хорошая работа, стоит признать.

– Чудесная! – согласился Каан.

Донна могла бы поклясться, что слышит, как Дженни усмехается где-то за ее левым ухом.

Осталась только система воздушных фильтров – не было смысла ремонтировать парящий город только для того, чтобы в нем тут же закончился воздух.

Донна встала и отряхнула колени.

Каан в этот момент явно пытался добраться до панели управления всем могуществом своего ума. К несчастью, его броня крайне неприятно грохотала, тыкаясь в низ пульта. Дженни, не глядя, вытянула ногу и подтолкнула его в нужном направлении.

– Телекинез сопротивляется моим желаниям, – весело пропел Каан, приступая к работе. Дженни фыркнула в его сторону.

Донна подошла к нему и уставилась на катастрофический хаос, царивший у пульта. Очень осторожно она начала отключать и переподключать различные устройства, издавая в процессе недовольные возгласы, раздраженные возгласы, а порой и возгласы отвращения.

Далек Каан, казалось, пришел к тому же выводу.

– Совершенно определенно сломано, возможно, без надежды починить, может, лучше предать его забвению.

– Пессимист, – пожаловалась Донна тому, что можно было счесть отверткой на этой помешанной на щупальцах планете.

– Донна починит, – решила Дженни с верой и энтузиазмом. Донна не могла понять, почему.

– Доктор Донна находит дырки и заделывает их, – согласился Каан.

– Вы в курсе, что я вас обоих слышу? – проворчала Донна.

– Слуховые галлюцинации, космическое безумие, – ответил ей Каан, и Дженни рассмеялась.

Как нарочно, из пульта полетели искры.

Донна раздраженно фыркнула: провалиться ей на этом месте, если она не заставит эту захолустную коллекцию очистных генераторов работать как следует!

Спустя двадцать семь минут каждый из этих мелких ублюдков радостно гудел.

И, судя по негромкому шороху, к ним по коридору катился премьер-министр.

Ее таймлордовской части этот вид казался удивительным и до странности милым. Часть, которая принадлежала Донне, думала, что они похожи на птиц, подавившихся осьминогом. Приходилось проверять, не сунул ли кто ей в карман нахальное щупальце. Разве можно доверять типу с щупальцами?

Мозг сообщил ей, что она ограниченная расистка. Донна приказала ему заткнуться.

– Я сделала все, что могла, ваш город практически годен к использованию. Я сказала «практически», потому что ничего не могла сделать с общим износом деталей. Но с неба вы точно не упадете, по крайней мере, не сейчас.

– /сокрушительная признательность/ Мы очень благодарны, очень, за такой квалифицированный и удивительно оперативный ремонт! – Министр странно поклонился, сгибаясь под грузом щупалец – казалось, что он медленно падает.

– Видите ли, вам нужно лучше следить за ними, – бойко сказала Донна. – Не дайте вашему гигантскому парящему городу снова так поломаться.

– /ужасный стыд/ Конечно, конечно, мы не позволим нашим механизмам снова испортиться. /сожаление, решимость/ Большое спасибо за помощь. Ваши неожиданные навыки так чудесны! /удивление, благодарность/

– На здоровье! Нельзя же дать тем, с кем мы познакомились, разбиться о землю, не так ли? – сказала она. Это было единственно разумным, хотя до этого она заливалась причитаниями и «о чем они думали» насчет их неумения планировать наперед.

– /почтительная благодарность/ Наш народ больше не боится Большого Краха. – Еще один поклон-падение в ее сторону.

– Но вам стоит приглядывать за техобслуживанием! Может, даже обновить устройства, – предупредила Донна. Вряд ли они вернутся через тысячу лет, чтобы повторить ремонт.

– Мы согласны, мы слишком долго были небрежны, это не повторится.

– Хорошо, рада это слышать.

– /признательность/ Прошу вас, примите любые детали и товары, которые вам нужны, за ваши услуги.

– Спасибо, – вставила Дженни, прежде чем Донна успела ответить. В конце концов, для разнообразия она направила силу своей улыбки против кого-то другого.

Министр укатился восвояси, помахивая щупальцами, и Донне казалось: стоит немного сосредоточиться, и она поймет все тонкости смысла. Но, в конце концов, парящий город парил, а Донна исчерпала всю свою способность концентрироваться.

– От разговоров с ними у меня мозг кипит, – призналась Донна. – То, как они проецируют свои эмоции. – Она вздрогнула. – Я знаю, что это удобно и все такое, никаких недоразумений, но не могу избавиться от ощущения, что меня неуместно ощупали.

Они возвращались на корабль. Дженни устроила коробки с провиантом на броне Каана, и он стал возражать против того, чтобы его считали тележкой для покупок – только более длинно и поэтично.

Их корабль на самом деле был кое-как собран из четырех разных, хотя Донне и нравилось думать, что она взяла лучшее от каждого из них, а Каан с этим соглашался.

Рубка выглядела, хоть и совсем немного, похожей на ТАРДИС. Донне нравилось думать об этом как о своего рода подсознательной ностальгии со стороны умной части ее мозга, но она не слишком этим заморачивалась.

Это было по-человечески.

Конечно, она не сказала бы ему, насколько. Вероятно, мозг бы оскорбился.

Донна заварила чай, насколько это позволяла технически продвинутая кухонная система, и сняла с верхней полки жестянку. Та была удручающе пустой.

– Эй, где все овсяное печенье?

– Крапивник его уничтожила, – обвинил Каан. Он качнул тонким щупальцем в направлении Дженни.

– Ничего подобного!

Донна протянула пустую жестянку и встряхнула.

– Ну ладно, может быть, и да, – неохотно призналась Дженни.

Смиренно вздохнув, Донна извлекла с верхней полки пакет с печеньем, открыла и высыпала его внутрь.

– Я полагаю, ты их заслужила, – нехотя сказала она.

Донна протянула Каану чашку с едва теплым чаем, и тот, шумно радуясь, макнул в нее щупальца. Дженни, к счастью, решила пить чай более традиционным способом.

– Все еще чувствую, что не в состоянии узнать важные вещи о вселенной, – сказала она Донне, жуя печенье. Та вздохнула.

– Я и сама не ходила в школу для таймлордов.

– Знаю, – сказала Дженни и заерзала на месте. Донна была совершенно уверена, что Дженни этого набралась именно от нее. Интересно, стоило ли радоваться такому влиянию или наоборот ужасаться? – Знаю, что это просто, мне нравится учиться, я способная.

– Не думаю, что у меня есть преподавательский талант, – призналась Донна честно, хотя ей это не нравилось. – Кажется, у меня бы ничего не вышло. По большому счету, даже знания в моей голове вряд ли по-настоящему мои.

Иногда она чувствовала, будто знания просто оставили ей по ошибке – как газету в поезде.

– Думаю, они как раз на своем месте, – сказала Дженни так серьезно, как никогда раньше.

Донна скрыла неожиданно нахлынувшее смущение, макнув еще одно печенье в чай.

– Хорошо, когда мы снова попадем на какую-нибудь планету-свалку и будем там чинить очередные убогие механизмы, я приставлю тебя к той работе, от которой у меня не плавится мозг.

Дженни усмехалась так широко, что оставалось только удивляться, как у нее голова не лопнула пополам.

Донна сунула печенье в рот целиком – слабая замена овсяному, но все же.

– Неординарные умы, все до одного, и все же совершенные, совершенно наоборот, – счастливо пропел Каан.

– Ага, и мы тебя тоже любим, сумасшедший кальмар, – сообщила ему Донна с полным ртом печенья.


End file.
